


For A While I Am A Superhero

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, boys watching movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are watching Captain America The Winter Soldier.  Some pretty heavy discussion comes up while watching.  Or really Liam just schools the others and they don't even see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A While I Am A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Winter Soldier and Avengers yesterday and just pictured the boys sitting around watching the movies and what would happen.

“I think you’re wrong,” Louis says from his position on the couch. “Steve is obviously fucking Natasha. The sexual tension in Winter Soldier is off the charts.”

Laughter echoes in the room from everyone’s different positions. “Of course YOU’D think so,” Zayn says through a mouthful of popcorn. He rolls his eyes without focusing his attention off of the movie. Bucky is about to have his memory erased again and his body is stretched out, muscles taut. There is a stirring in his groin and he palms it discreetly. Or at least he thought he was discreet until he heard Harry’s snicker from below him on the floor.

“Definitely have a type Zee,” Harry whispers and thankfully it’s only for Zayn’s ears. He blushes as his gaze flickers over to Liam who still hasn’t diverted his attention from the screen. Liam, who is wearing a pair of low slung trackies and no shirt. Liam, whose muscles are becoming more and more defined with his constant working out and boxing. Liam, who makes Zayn’s mouth water on the best of days.

“Shut it Haz,” Zayn hisses with a gentle kick to his shoulder as he hears Louis cry out, offended.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? I’d think so?”

Zayn laughs and for the first time since the conversation has started, he turns his head to Louis who is curled up in the corner of the other couch. “Li? You want to answer this one?”

“He’s not even listening mate,” Niall chirps with a smile. As though he knows where it’s all going and is settling in for a show. Harry sits up straight and grins, he too waiting for it to start.

“Because you’re incapable of being friends, close friends with a girl without being in a relationship with them. You have girl acquaintances, but none that you trust implicitly without having sexual connections to. Also, your brain is wired to think heteronormatively.”

Zayn grins with obvious pride while the other three are all sat completely still, jaws dropped in surprise. Liam still hasn’t taken his eyes from the screen. 

“How do I tell the good guys from the bad guys?” He recites.

Zayn’s stomach flutters. “If they’re shooting at you, they’re bad.” 

No one else has spoken which causes for Liam to look away from the screen to where Niall and Harry are side by side on the floor and Louis is on the couch. All three are still staring at him in wonder, which causes him to blush. “What?” Liam asks, suddenly self-conscious. Zayn can’t help himself.

“I’m sorry, did I step on your moment?” He asks alongside Natasha on screen which causes for him and Liam to burst out into giggles.

“Seriously though,” Liam asks when they’ve gotten their giggles under control. “What are you all looking at me like that for?”

“Just … what the actual fuck?” Louis asks. “Where did that come from and what the fuck is heteronormative?” 

Zayn’s pride swells when Liam now rolls his eyes and scoffs at Louis. “It’s heteronormative when you always assume that a couple has to be a woman and a man. Society has normalized heterosexual relationships. So when we watch a movie, such as this one as we are, you’re immediately going to picture the male characters pairing with the females. Like that’s the only option.”

“Sometimes it is an option,” Zayn points out to which Liam growls at him. 

“Yes, I realize that Zayn,” he snarls. “But it shouldn’t be expected that the only pairs are men and women. It cuts out the potential of so many more storylines. There are so many subplots and twists that can be explored if you open your eyes and see more than hetero relationships.”

Louis is still clearly shocked while Niall and Harry are looking at Liam with renewed awe. Liam shrugs like it’s a conversation he’s had many a times, which he has with Zayn.

“Okay big shot,” Louis says, defensively. “Who SHOULD Steve be with? Bucky?”

Both Zayn and Liam give him a contemplative shoulder shrug. It’s Zayn who picks up the argument while Liam sits back to watch him rather than the movie now.

“Some say yes. I don’t know, I see him like a brother to Steve. They went through a lot and it is more platonic love than sexual. Steve and Tony Stark have the most sexual chemistry though.” Liam can’t hold back his amused snort. “Fine Leeyum, let’s have it!”

“Tony and Bruce obviously have an epic bromance going on. My brain is bigger than yours, show me yours and I’ll show you mine. Steve … well I haven’t completely made up my mind on it. Like, he’s obviously way older than them because of the whole frozen thing so he feels a paternal sense of obligation to them. Buuuut, Coulson has this hero worship going on, so I can see Steve needing to get off and letting Phil play out some fantasies with him.”

Liam bursts into laughter as the whole room minus Zayn screams. “NOOOO.”

“My eyes,” Louis cries dramatically. 

Zayn gives Liam the finger. “You need to let that go. Phil has his cellist in Seattle. No need to sexualize him.” He kind of loves the way Liam giggles when he’s giddy, the way his eyes crinkle up and he’s doubled over clutching his stomach.

Finally Liam controls himself to continue. “Seriously though, I can see him fucking around with Bucky, but his heart really lay in the 30s and he hasn’t gotten over Peggy yet.”

“But… you just said …heteronormative…” Louis splutters with a wave of his hands. 

“IF he were to be with anyone,” Liam continues. “I’d agree with Zee kind of. I can see Steve with Tony, but I don’t know if I like him better with Tony or Bucky. It’s all very intricate Lou, storylines crossing and just … you wouldn’t get it.”

“Well, who is Natasha fucking?” Niall asks with a grin. “Can it be me?”

Liam and Zayn snicker as Harry wrinkles his nose and frowns.

“Haz?” Zayn prompts gently. “Anything to share with the class?”

“Natasha’s badass but clearly the hottest is Loki.”

The four all groan before breaking into outrageous laughter. Harry pouts until finally Louis speaks.

“Of course you think Loki is the hottest. You’re also the one shagging Grimmy on the regular.”

“What’s that have to do with anything?” 

“First that your taste is questionable,” Louis counts to which he gets a handful of popcorn thrown at him. It’s Liam who groans this time.

“Here we go.”

“Loki is sexy,” Zayn argues. “What with the brother issues, the daddy issues. He’s burdened with glorious purpose”. He glares at Liam who mouths along with him as he giggles.

“Okay. I’m in it now,” Niall announces as he commands attention of the room. “Let me guess who’s fucking who.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, Zee.” Niall takes a deep breath and grins. “The way I see it is that it doesn’t matter because they’re all comic book characters who are then turned into movie characters where actors play them in pre written scripts. Am I right?”

The room goes silent. Harry’s eyes widen as he looks back and forth from Niall to Zayn and Liam and back again. Louis is clearly trying to hide his laughter behind his hand with no luck. 

Zayn flashes Niall a placating smile. “Nialler?”

Niall chuckles and nods. “Zee?”

“You’re a douche faced twat.”

Laughter echoes through the room as the credits start to roll up the screen. Liam and Zayn exchange a grin over everyone’s head. 

“Besides,” Liam starts to speak. “Everyone knows that Batman’s fucking Iron Man.”

Zayn nods. “Every. Damn. Night.”

“Sometimes twice.”

“Sometimes in costume.”

They both stand up and smile at the three as they bring their dishes to the kitchen. Movie night has been at Louis’ tonight so Zayn slips into his sneakers while Liam slips his hoodie on before he laces up his boots. 

“Where are you two going?” Harry asks with a frown.

“Early morning Haz,” Zayn apologizes with a shrug. “Gotta be in the office by seven. You know how it is.”

“I’m his ride,” Liam gives an innocent smile. They slide their arms into their coats and bid the lads goodnight. It’s not until the door shuts that they hear Louis’ voice call out.

“Hey! How is that possible? Batman and Iron Man aren’t even in the same Universe!”

Zayn and Liam start to giggle as they wait outside the door. It takes a few moments but they hear their friends all screaming in surprise and confusion. Liam grabs Zayn’s hand and threads their fingers together as he pulls him down the street to where he’s parked his car. When they arrive, Zayn pushes Liam against the driver’s side and crowds him in, pulling his mouth in for a hungry, demanding kiss.

“So fucking hot hearing you talk tonight. God, so sexy when you school the lads on comics and gender issues.”

“God I wish I could have seen their faces when they realized it,” Liam adds with a swipe of his tongue up Zayn’s jaw. “Glad we finally told them.”

“Gonna take you to my Bat Cave,” Liam promises. “Show you all my cool gadgets.”

Zayn cups Liam’s cock firmly, stroking him through the denim. “Want an up close and personal opportunity with this gadget. I think I should get a firm lesson on how to handle it.”

Liam groans. “Okay, stop. I’m going to either come or lose it all together if we don’t stop now.”

“Come on babe,” Zayn walks around to the passenger side and slides in. He opens Liam’s door from the inside and grins. “Someone promised me a spanking if I was a good boy tonight. And I’m pretty sure I was.”

“Oh you’re getting a spanking tonight. And then a thorough kissing better.”

“That mouth, Liam Payne. So wicked.”

“Learned from the best, babe.”


End file.
